Savakt (Race)
The Savakt are a humanoid short-haired rodent like race from the Southern fringe of the Star Sea. They dwell underground in a network of complex tunnels and burrows, and once shared their planet with five other sentient races that destroyed themselves and the overworld of the Savakt homeworld in a nuclear war. The Savakt are famous for being solar and wind energy collectors. Their homeworld is Oscrok . History The Savakt evolved from ground-burrowing rodents early during the Dawn Era and began forming massive underground networks and social structures as soon as they achieved sentience. Their only above ground structures were massive energy farming plants and markets for trading with the other races of their home planet. From the other races they gathered a decent amount of weaponry and transportation technology. However, the surface dwelling races eventually erupted into a massive war that the Savakt stayed neutral on. The war ended in a massive war that levelled the entire planet and turned it into a wasteland. The Savakt came out on top however, as they developed a massive resistance to radiation and disease and accidently became the final race and official rulers of their planet. With this newfound space on the surface they covered the entirety of it with energy farms. The constant wind and acid storms of the planet gave them a massive supply of wind energy and chemical weapons resources, and the massive sunlight that was constantly being harvested gave them abundant solar power. Eventually the Savakt ran out of space for their farms, and their quickly expanding technological limits required fuel. Because of this they began to develop space travel and eventually turned four more of their home star’s planets into energy harvesting stones. They also made massive undercities known as Burrowhives within each planet. They also built a massive space station that became their official governmental and military capital. In 1E 03655 the Savakt were approached by the Isunari Empire , who were highly interested in their energy farming resources, and had discovered 3 of their planets were rich in Ecocrystals . The Current Prime minister, not realizing the Isunari military might was ready to declare war on them, until he was assassinated from the inside by his political partners, who swiftly declared themselves the New Savakt Council and accepted the Isunari’s offer. They eventually happily integrated themselves into the empire. The Savalt began paying an energy cell tax and in exchange began making use of the Isunari trade routes and gained four seats on their council. Kaivivi set up 3 mining operations on 3 different Savakt worlds, making extensive use of their rich veins of Ecocrystals. The Isunari also set up a large police garrison to help the new regime control the Savakt populous. Society/Physiology The Savakt have a very socialist society. All wealth and resources are evenly distributed among the populous, apart from any wealth or resources that are gained through personal means. They are separated into four social classes, all are considered equal and significant in the grand scheme of the society. A Savakt’s class is chosen based on the sign they are born under. They also have a Prime Minister who is elected by the people every 10 star years. *Cryypt - Essentially the airforce of the Savakt society. The Cryypt class is charged with the piloting of all Savakt Airships and Starships. They are also commonly translators and diplomats as they see the most overstars travel. The Sign of Cryypt is 9 stars making the shape of a Savaktii Bat. *Tun’lr - Tun’lrs are the builders and engineers of the Savakt society, they also make up the greatest population of any of the classes. Tun’lrs are charged with the building of undercities, mining of asteroids, engineers of all weapons, ships, and other crafts, and trading. The Sign of Tun’lr is five stars making the shape of a hammer. *Forug - Forugs are the creators in the Savakt society. They are also farmers and collectors. Forugs are charged with the harvesting of solar, thermal, and wind energy, as well as commonly being fruit farmers, and the highest among them occasionally become painters or artists. The Sign of Forug is 7 stars making up the shape of a *scythe. *Astalon - Astalons are the brutes of the Savakt society. From birth any Savakt born under the sign of Astalon is injected with various steroids. Savakt in the Astalon class can grow up to 7 feet tall and are often in a suit of full power armor wielding a kinetic chaingun. The Sign of Astalon is 9 stars making up the shape of a sword. The Savakt are humanoid in body type. Boasting a torso, 2 arms, and 2 legs. They also have 4 hands/feet, and a single head, as well as a wormlike tail. They have rodent like teeth and whiskers, as well as beady eyes and highly attuned ears. Rather than a nose they have a short trunk with three nostrils on the end of it. They stand at an average of 4’2 feet tall. Technology The Savakt are considered to likely be the most technologically advanced race in the Empire, though also the least focused and united. They have built incredible power suits that Astalons are usually found in when serving in the Military. They aso build massive starships that double as makeshift hive cities and are almost completely self sustaining. Their weaponry is unique in that it is an incredibly complex combination of kinetic and energy weapon. It is similar to a crossbow except that it fires an explosive energy round that has the power of a lightning bolt. These weapons are called bowguns and are almost exclusively operated by Savakt, though the Isunari Vynkart Canton is closely studying them. They also have fighter/transport ships called MOUZ Fighters. They are partially powered by hot air but also powered by energy chemicals and cells. Category:Race Category:Isunari Empire Category:Savakt